Decks
This page summarizes the different types of decks (a.k.a. SOUL Types and Classes) available as well as their general play style. To see previous versions of these soul types go here. For deck builds and further strategies go here. There are seven different decks based on the SOUL attributes described in the game of Undertale. Each deck has its own unique ability as well as Effect Cards to go with it. Deck specific cards can be identified by the matching colour of their name at the top of the card. In order to complete a deck one must have exactly 25 cards in it. This can be achieved by clicking on Cards, then Decks in the main menu and then clicking on the cards you wish to add to your deck (more info here). If you are new to the game, it is recommended to have a Draw artifact or an additional draw engine. You can also counter a lot of cards with Scarf Mouse or Nacarat Jester (who can Silence). Echo Flower is also a really good card for beginners. |-|Determination Determination Ability: Start the game with 1 extra live. Instead of dying, use a life and restore 10 HP. This deck is suggested for experienced players. A lot of Determination builds rely on legendary cards listed down below, which can make the soul less newcomer-friendly. It has a great comeback rate, focusing more on learning from trial and error and hanging on until an opportune moment arises. A tactic used by people of this deck is to use 'Hyper Goner' and 'Same Fate' to remove all enemy cards from the field, waiting until the enemy runs out of cards to play (resources). Good cards to use with this deck are Asgore, Frisk, Chara and Asriel Dreemurr. The latter to bring your health back up if really low, and the former to be used after 'Woshua', since Asgore kills damaged enemy monsters and Woshua deals damage to them. Alternatively, Woshua can be used to deal 1 damage to all enemy cards on the field after having used Same Fate. This deck's Effect Cards are Another Chance, Call of the Grave, Hyper Goner, Knife, Last Dream, Resurrection, Sacrifice, Same Fate and Will to Fight. |-|Patience Patience ''' '''Ability: Start of turn: Deal 1 DMG to all paralyzed enemy monsters. If there is none, paralyze a random enemy monster. This deck is suggested for more senior players, although there are fast aggressive builds for newcomers too. The main ability of Patience is preventing monsters from attacking sometimes, and damaging any paralysed one. As such many of the cards for this deck are focused around surviving long enough to get better, stronger cards on the field. It can be strong against decks that rely on their board heavily, however, the class may run out of board clears fast. For defense, people playing this deck should probably have a lot of taunt or high health cards. A typical strategy involves waiting for the opponent to have a full board, the using 'Cold Winter', and possibly 'Defrosting'. Mettaton and Mad Dummy are good cards to apply taunt to via 'Protection' as they typically last multiple turns; using then Fridge on them is even better. It is highly suggested to have lots of Cold Winter cards in this deck. This deck's effect cards are Brain Freeze, Cold Winter, Defrosting, Exploration, Fridge, Ice Replica, Protection, Slowing and Snow Storm. |-|Bravery Bravery Ability: Start of every 3 turns: Add a Recruitment your hand. This deck is one of the most newcomer-friendly ones. It focuses more on the attack of its monsters, aiming to deal massive amounts of damage in few turns with the right setup, but it may be based on moving trough your deck fast and finding a specific and deadly combination of cards. Having a deck centred around cheaper cards is also a good idea.. This is known as a 'Bravery Zoo', where cards are spammed quickly and continuously to overwhelm the opponent before they can place substantial cards. This quick drawing can be a disadvantage (preventable by using Reinforcement) against decks such as determination, perseverance or taunt spammers, since these decks can get rid of your cards easily, although if facing Bravery it's important to keep your guard up as it can remove the taunt from a card using 'Penetration'. If going for an aggressive approach it is advised to choose cheaper cards such as Temmie, Ice Cap and Snowdrake. This deck's Effect Cards are Acceleration, Ambush, Assault, Double Trouble, Froggit Trio, Overgrowth, Overheat, Penetration and Strength. For the Previous Versions of Recruitment, see this page. |-|Integrity Integrity Ability: End of turn: Earn 1G for every 5G spent this turn (max: 2). This deck is not suggested for intermediate players. This soul type is great for playing high stat cards and getting a gold lead. A combination of medium cost cards with taunts and a few higher end cards is a decent option. Other cards which can give you extra monsters such as So Sorry and Alphys are also good choices. People using this deck may probably seek to use more costly cards mixed with taunts. The cost range suggested for Integrity users is 4-10. A use of Integrity that was popular a while ago, but now is significantly worse is to make a dog deck, essentially creating a deck comprised almost solely of dogs. The varied abilities of each dog, as well as their prices complimented each other well. Having multiple Dogamys and Dogaressas in the deck and putting them back into your hand to place them back onto the board again with cards like 'Break' or Doggo creates a good synergy by making use of their stat boost Magic. Typically weak against aggressive decks, although some of the cards Integrity uses can tend to that. One of these cards is Spade King. This deck's Effect cards are Break, Cloning, Cooking Practice, Expulsion, Fortune, Golden Hit, Inflation, Investment and Shopping. |-|Perseverance Perseverance Ability: Give KR to any enemy monster that gets damaged during your turn. This deck is suggested for intermediate players and above. It is about poisoning damaged enemy monsters with karmic retribution (KR). Cards under KR lose 1HP at the start of their turn (can die from it ). The ways to remove KR without killing the card are to silence it, use asriel or call it back to the deck/hand. A common practice for this deck is to use 'Pollutant Gas' when the enemy board is full or use 'Poison'/'Woshua' and then use 'Worsening', 'Termination' or 'Contamination' on poisoned monsters. Any type of card can be used in this deck however cards such as Flowey, Asgore, Woshua, or Heats Flamesman are good choices. Perseverance is a hard deck to create combos for, however it's mostly played with the intent of clearing the board or killing selecting monsters so a mild rush/zoo or control deck are viable options. Perseverance relies heavily on reactive damage, therefore cards that can deal damage with Magic or Haste are suggested Fuku Fire, Vulkin, Loox, and Scissor Dancer are very useful additions. Effective against board-reliant decks with no adequate counter. Lacks healing, as Siphoning is considered very weak. This decks' Effect Cards are Brain Shift, Contamination, Poison, Pollutant Gas, Siphoning, Spider Web, Termination, Worming Up and Worsening. |-|Kindness Kindness Ability: End of turn: Restore 2 HP to you and 1 HP to your monsters. This deck is suggested for all types of players. The soul type is about healing yourself and your monster. Kindness focuses more on healing, a possible tactic for kindness is to use 'Longevity' on a monster with taunt or to use one of the other healing cards for the same purpose. Typically those using this deck may want to opt for a longer 'wait it out' style of battle, this is done by having many taunts and medium to higher costing cards until you have enough gold to deploy them. Kindness is also very good at keeping a board lead, once the user got it. Cards like Migospel and alike can ensure survival of a monster that you want to attack with. A possible, but risky tactic is to create a OTK (one turn kill) deck by using many 'Force of Natures' before using 'Madjick' on a high HP card before switching the health and attack. Kindness is effective against slower board-reliant decks thanks to their Soothing. In general, the soul is about general stickiness and survival of their monsters - it can Heal allies after they attack, or boost their HP before that. Kindness can even avoid enemy monster's counterattack entirely by using Pie. That spell can also be combined with Papyrus, which is already a very good Legendary card. This deck's Effect Cards are Campfire, Feast, Force of Nature, Heal, Longevity, Octofriend, Pie, Soothing and Test of Will. |-|Justice ' Justice' Ability: End of turn: Deal 1 DMG to a random enemy monster. If you have less HP than your opponent, deal 1 bonus DMG to your opponent. This deck is suggested for higher end intermediate players and above. All Effect Cards of this class deal some form of damage, because of this it is important to note that Effect Cards for Justice are often more expensive than those for other soul types. Dealing damage in the way these cards do is essentially the equivalent of having a charge card which ignores taunt. Because of this, it is more expensive than other damage dealing cards from other classes/soul types which have situational damage. These cards used to be cheaper until they were nerfed, but have since been re-adjusted multiple times, despite this they are still extremely effective and allow for some of the best combinations in game. Keeping a handful of 'Punishment' and 'Undyne's Spears' handy gives the player a great advantage when wanting to quickly dispatch an enemy monster or deal the finishing blow by bypassing taunt. Undyne is often used in this deck, it is especially good with Asgore and Mettaton NEO. Other cards which deal damage such as Vulkin, Moldessa, and Tsunderplane are highly useful. Justice typically uses a heavy board control playstyle with various select damage and split damage cards and can excel at most stages of a game if played correctly. Decently Effective against Bravery Zoo, and Determination, typically slightly weaker against Kindness and Integrity. This decks' Effect Cards are Explosion, Fast Sanction, Headshot, Multi Shot, Powerhouse, Punishment, Shootout, Strafe and Undyne's Spears. Category:Determination Category:Kindness Category:Perseverance Category:Patience Category:Integrity Category:Justice Category:Bravery Category:Spell